Keep Me Warm - Sam x Jack
by DE42
Summary: SG-1 is exploring a newly discovered planet when an accident befalls Sam and Jack.
1. Chapter One

Quick Note:

This is my first fanfiction, so any criticism is appreciated! It's a little fast paced, I'm working on improving that. Hope you enjoy!

\--

SG-1 stepped through the gate, and soon arrived at P2X-837. Upon arriving on the other side, they looked around in wonder at the vast landscape of tall, bubble-shapped hills around them. The sky was cloudy, and there was a nip in the air. The Stargate was nestled into a shallow niche at the base of one of the many hills. There were no paths, but the terrain wasn't rough enough for them to need any.

"Amazing... The MALP footage really didn't do justice for the scenery," Samantha Carter remarked.

"Yes, yes, amazingly COLD. Let's get this over with," Colonel Jack O'Neill said in his usual sarcastic tone.

Sam rolled her eyes, smiling. It was hard for O'Neill to actually make her annoyed.

Daniel Jackson and Teal'c remained silent, still scrutinizing the area for danger with their practiced eyes.

"I don't see any signs of civilization in the immediate area. If this planet is inhabited with any sentient lifeforms, they don't live near the Stargate," Daniel told them.

"Well you can't see very far around, can you?" The Colonel shot back. "Let's just hurry up and explore."

Daniel sighed. "All right, all right."

The team set off into the snowy landscape, travelling at a swift pace between the hills. The scenery, although beautiful, was starting to hurt their eyes. There seemed to be no end to the hills, and there was snow everywhere. It was sparkling too, because of the sun reflecting on it. With their eyes overwhelmed by the sheer whiteness and sparkliness of the landscape around them, everyone was becoming slightly irritable. They travelled for about half an hour before O'Neill stopped.

"All right everybody, there's nothing around here. We should go back to the Stargate," he said.

"It'll be impossible to see anything down here," Daniel argued. "We should hike up a hill to get a better view."

"No, what we should do is report back to General Hammond for orders," O'Neill said bluntly.

Sam chimed in. "Sir, I think getting a better view from a hill is a good idea to consider. These strange hills look to be maybe 600 feet tall, so there's no way we'll see around them"

"Our visibility would be greatly improved," Teal'c agreed.

O'Neill thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. He sighed. "Okay, we'll give it a shot."

The colonel reluctantly began to trudge up a hill, the rest of the team following him. It was not challenging, for the hill was strangely devoid of large rocks and other obstacles. It, along with the rest of the hills, greatly resembled a giant bubble. After 45 minutes of climbing, Sam seemed to be getting nervous.

"Sir, the clouds suddenly seem to be getting really dark. It's also colder... There could be a storm, or even a blizzard on the way," Sam announced with worry.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Carter. We'll be back down this hill in no time," O'Neill replied without worry.

Teal'c remained impassive, while Daniel was quietly anxious. They continued trudging up the hill. Soon, they reached the top. The team looked around in awe at the endless expanse of snow colored bubble hills, all varying in size.

"It's like... A planet of bubbles," Sam said, stunned.

"Except the bubbles are made out of solid rock," Daniel added.

"There doesn't appear to be anything else besides these hills," Teal'c remarked. "I do not see any life at all."

"Well, this was a bust. Back to the Stargate, everyone!" The colonel commanded.

Just then, thunder rumbled. The team started to rush down the hill, but it was no use. Within several minutes snow was coming down in thick, white sheets. It was impossible for anyone to see three feet in front of them. The wind was howling fiercely. The group ran in a clump, trying to stay together through the storm. Sam, at the back of the clump, stumbled. No one else noticed except Jack, who dropped back to help her up out of the snow.

"Hey!! Wait for us!" he shouted.

It was no use, for Daniel and Teal'c were already out of sight and the wind was too strong for them to hear Jack. He bent down to help Sam up.

"Carter, are you all right?" he asked loudly.

"Yes sir... I'll be fine. My foot's just giving me a little trouble," she answered, grimacing.

Jack helped her up and helped to support her as she limped along. They struggled through the blizzard, fighting for every step. Suddenly, the snow collapsed under them. Sam and Jack fell into darkness, and promptly blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

Jack opened his eyes, grimacing. He felt cold and his head hurt. His legs were encased in snow; he could barely feel them. Looking around, he assessed his situation. The small, snowy cave he was in was illuminated by a large hole at the top of the cave. It was maybe 20 feet up. He could still here the howl of the blizzard outside. Jack started to move his legs, trying to get them free. Grunting, he struggled until he could pull his legs up to his chest. He sat there, shivering, his frozen mind trying to formulate a plan of escape. Then, he remembered.

"Carter... Carter! Carter, where are you?!" He shouted desperately into the snow. Frantically, he started to dig into the walls, oblivious to his aching hands.

"Carter! CARTER!"

He dug in a full 360 around himself, shouting her name. There wasn't a single trace of her presence. Jack kept digging until he lost all feeling in his hands. He sat back in defeat, gasping for air.

"Carter... Sam..." He breathed.

Hanging his head, Jack rubbed his hands together to get his blood flowing again. Suddenly, he heard a small noise, almost imperceptible because of the noisy blizzard. He stopped rubbing his hands, trying to listen. Then he heard it again. It was like a grunt, so small and faint against the howling of the wind. O'Neill wasted no time trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Whipping his head around, Jack kept listening. Then he heard it for the third time. _No_, he thought, _it can't be..._ He shifted himself to the far side of the small cave and started digging down right where he had been sitting. After only moments of digging, Jack saw Sam's jacket through the snow.

"Carter! I've got you!" The colonel shouted as he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her out of the hole. Her face was frighteningly pale and her lips were blue.

"Come on, come on, wake up..." O'Neill said with worry. Immediately, her eyes shot open and widened as she started to choke. Jack, trained for situations such as this one, performed the Heimlick maneuver on her. Carter vomited a slush of ice onto the ground beside them, coughing and breathing shakily. She was also trembling violently because of the cold.

"T-thank-k y-you s-s-sir," Sam told him in a shaky voice. Jack said nothing, only rubbing her arms to try and warm her up. Carter shifted herself closer to him.

"We sure got ourselves into a mess this time," The colonel remarked after several minutes of silence.

"W-we always f-find a way out th-though," Carter responded optimistically.

Jack looked up at the hole they had made falling into this cave. "The blizzard is still going strong. It could be a long time before we can get out of here," He stated. More quietly he added, "If we get out of here at all."

Carter did not speak. Jack kept rubbing her arms.

"I don't see how we can get out of this hole anyway. Look how high up it is! There's no way we could climb that, especially with your foot. If a rescue team doesn't find us, we'll be ice cubes," he ranted. "Let me know if you come a genius solution to get out of this mess."

Sam remained silent.

"Carter?" Jack looked over at her face and realized that her eyes were closed. "No no no, stay with me!"

Frantically, he pulled her onto his lap to get her out of the snow. Her hands felt like ice cubes. He muttered curses under his breath as he continued to vigorously rub her to get her blood flowing. She was unresponsive. O'Neill checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint.

"Wake! Up!" he shouted.

Sam let out a faint murmur, "I just... want to sleep..."

Jack cupped her face in his hands.

"No, you have to stay awake! Don't you understand? I can't lose you!"

Carter opened her eyes fully, looking at him for a few seconds until O'Neill dropped his hands to his sides and looked away. As usual, Jack couldn't seem to handle emotional moments for more than a few moments at a time. Sam stood up, still shaking from the cold. "I'd better warm myself up."

The colonel simply nodded, standing up as well. There wasn't much room in the small space, but moving a little bit was better than sitting still. The blizzard was still raging above them, not any calmer than it was when they wokshake O'Neill showed no sign of being worried, but Carter was starting to look concerned.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Carter?"

She hesitated a second before replying.

"Sir, if we don't make it out of here, I j--"

Jack interrupted.

"We're going to get out of here."

"But... If we don't, I just wanted to tell you that--"

She was cut off by a deep rumbling. They both looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

"It's coming from... Above!" Sam shouted over the sound.

They both froze, knowing it could only be one thing: An avalanche. Before either could react, the ground under them started to shake violently. O'Neill only had time to grab Carter's hand before the ground gave under them and they plummeted through the floor into darkness.


End file.
